thelongearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Valhalla
Valhalla is the largest city in the high meggers, located in the Valhallan Belt, and based on Earth West 1,400,013.The Long War - Chapter 3The Long War - Chapter 4The Long War - Chapter 8 The city spans several Earths around its homeworld. Geographically, it is situated on the southern side of the inland North American sea present in its version of Earth (which is at the same latitude as Datum Chicago), near where the Mississippi would be on Datum Earth. Valhalla's primary function was as a trade nexus, and so there are many twains travelling to and from the city. The residents of the city were mostly combers, rather than farmers. It had warm air that smelled of hot tar, oil, and sea salt. Appearance The city was built on hexagonal plots. Some houses had solar paint, others green roofs. The city had a port and a number of wharves - sailors hunted animals similar to plesiosaurs, and adorned thier ships with their remains. In the outer suburbs were several forges and factories.The Long War - Chapter 8The Long War - Chapter 9The Long War - Chapter 10 A few vehicles can be seen on the road, most of them horse-drawn. Most pedestrians wear Steppers.The Long War - Chapter 8 The sidewalks were made of compressed river-bed gravel, the roads of a sort of crude tar. The buildings were made out of blocks of timber, sandtone and concrete. There are no fields around the city, because of the lack of farmers. Valhalla's city hall was a squat colonial-era-mansion kind of structure, located on top of a scap of high ground. In front of it stood the Valhallan flag as well as the American one.The Long War - Chapter 67 ]] Flag The Valhallan flag is described as an ocean-blue plain covered with a string of cloud-blue circles, which represent the several worlds the city spans. The Long War In spring 2040, Joshua Valienté, his wife Helen, and their son Dan along with Bill Chambers visited the city and met Thomas Kyangu, a friend of Joshua. Joshua and Helen were planning to send Dan to Jacques Montecute's school there.The Long War - Chapter 3 A Declaration of Independance was read by Ben Keyes, the mayor of Valhalla, in 2040, which the Datum government refused and prompted the creation of Operation Prodigal Son.The Long War - Chapter 10The Long War - Chapter 14 In July 2040, the twains of Operation Prodigal Son were sent to assert the authority of the United States government over the citizens of the city.The Long War - Chapter 58The Long War - Chapter 67 Around fifty senior officers from the Navy, escorted by marines, marched in direction of city hall. At their arrival, they found an empty city, except for a group of trolls singing in a square. As they got closer to city hall, suddenly, people started to step in bearing fruits, picnic baskets, food and various gifts. After some useless attempts to get people out of the way by the marines, Jack Green, who wrote the Valhalla's Declaration of Independence speech, showed up and introduced himself to Amiral Hiram Davidson, head of USLONGCOM and proposed to talk about the situation in the mayor's office. The conflict ended as the two men walked toward city hall. This event was later known as the Gentle Revolution.The Long Utopia - Chapter 5 Trivia The city is presumably named after Valhalla, the great hall from Norse mythology which is ruled over by the god Odin. References Category:Locations Category:Cities